


her character

by hl (hele)



Category: Lady Susan - Jane Austen
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hele/pseuds/hl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the work of a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her character

It was the work of a moment. Reginald was going down--still half-witted from sleep--when he came upon Miss Vernon. She was going up the stairs, he still on the passage before going down. He bowed, briefly, and on she turning redder than ever, wondered again at so great a difference in grace between mother and daughter.

He had no time to wonder anything else; she curtsied, came up to him, still blushing, and gave him something--a letter. He took it blindly, not knowing what it was until she was behind him, and he already with one foot on the steps. By the time he turned she was nowhere to be found; she had said not a word to him.

'Odd girl!' he thought, but he leaned against the wall, ripped the envelope, and read the short missive directly.

He was all confusion. Already his misgivings regarding Sir James were confirmed--already he feared his own judgement had been faulty. Because, how could so good a creature as the Lady Susan he knew be forcing his daughter to appeal to a complete stranger for help? How could she be a good mother?

He needed confirmation; he needed to talk to Miss Vernon before going to her mother. He caught up with her before she entered her room, and he wondered if she was not waiting for him; dismissing that thought was the work of an instant; she was overcome, shamed, stuttering; suspecting her of any calculation was ridiculous.

'Miss Vernon, I am sorry to seek out a conversation that cannot be but vexatious to you, but I must ask you: are you wishes on this matter decided? Do not misunderstand me, I very much think it wise, but perhaps your mother has perceived hesitancy on your manner, and I would not want to interfere unless you are completely sure.'

She looked up, her colour not decreasing, and begun, with all the strength of feeling her manner could express, 'I would rather be a governess than marry a man I cannot stand; I am not silly, I know what it entails and what I would have to endure. Please, I know this is a highly irregular request, but she will listen to you.'

'Very well then,' he said, his respect for her not renewed, because it had never existed, but feebly born, 'I will talk with her.'

He bowed, watching her enter her room. Her mother... she could not be aware of the entirety of the matter or she would not be doing it.


End file.
